


Chest

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [27]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Borderline masturbatory, Idk What the hell this is, Implied Masochism?, It is now, Kinda?, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Poker Pair, Pre-Slash, Short, Timeline What Timeline, at all, but I'm proud?, fantasising, introspective, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Allen would never understand why possessed him to keep his meetings with Tyki secret. Well that was a lie, he knew what possessed him. He just wished he had the will power to stop it.Written for Day 27: Chest





	Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some more Poker Pair, and this time I have no clue what to say about this. I wrote it in literally twenty minutes, and thought it turned out good enough to be today's prompt fill, even though it's a little late. Hopefully you guys enjoy even though it's super short. Let me know you're thoughts below!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Seven:** Chest

 **Fandom:** D.Gray Man

 **Pairing:** Poker Pair

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray Man

**Chest**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

There was just something about him, was the conclusion Allen had finally come to after days I pondering over his previous three (four? Maybe five?) meetings with the noah called Tyki Mikk, none of which he had mentioned to Kamui.

He was mysterious, and cunning, and so perfect corrupt in a way that Allen liked to pretend he wasn't, and that drew the exorcist in.

There was something fun, and sinful, about the dangerous way Tyki made his heart beat in his chest.

(And wasn't that the most fucked up thing, considering how intimately familiar Tyki was with his chest, cold fingers moving through his skin in a way that made him shiver at the memory, still uncertain whether it was disgust he felt, fear, or something else. Perhaps, it was simply all three. And wasn't that just so much worse?)

So yes, Tyki Mikk was an enigma in Allen's life, and he wished that the noah would stop appearing before him and distracting him, because it was getting hard to keep their meetings a secret.

~~Except Allen was a liar and what he really wanted was to see Tyki _more._~~

He could just tell the order, of course, but part of him enjoyed those meetings. The same part of him that relished in the sinful ways of Master Cross, and the memories of simpler days, before good and evil were ever truly a part of his life.

It was also the same part of him that had begun to re-imagine those fingers brushing over his pale white skin, rubbing caressing him gently, before contrasting it with the delicious twinge of pain, nails scratching harsh red lines from the shoulder blade, to the dip of his body.

It was the same part of him imagined the opposite, a change to finally get his own fingers of the other man's chest, tease at those nipples, before sucking at them sweetly, only to bite down harshly. Just like him, he imagined that Tyki would appreciate a little pain with his pleasure, something to keep the exchange all the more real.

But that was the problem with the entire thing, wasn't it, Allen reminded himself sardonically. It wasn't real.

None of it was.

He was imagining a fantasy world where their sides of the war didn't exist, and neither of them held a responsibility to their comrades.

But all the same it was nice to fantasise once in a while. It was only something small, so Allen could allow himself that much, he supposed.

And if realising that Tyki was the noah of _pleasure_ had him flirting a little harder, hinting a little more the next few times he met with Tyki (never mentioning a word to anyone else), well, who could blame him?

He was still only human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
